inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The comeback kid!Part 2
Chapter 2 of my little fanfic about the Blue Flames and Storm Legends~ Chapter 2:Are they stronger then us? Aiden:Akuji,lets fight,now,here,on our pitch! Akuji:Very well Aiden.The best crush will happen on your enemy's front~ Aiden:Akuji whats wrong with you? Akuji:We should be Japan's best.But we came accros Ogre in the start~It was unfair. Loretta:Nothing is unfair! ???:Everything is unfair. ???:Our mission is revenge. Aiden:Who are you? ???:I am Izayoi Mika! Loretta:You look like ME! ???:And i am Serra Ryuuji! Aishah:What the hell? Aiden:Look-a-likes or not,we're gonna beat you! ???:I will join you for this battle.Then,i will join the losing team with my strength. Aiden:Another look-a-like? ???:I am Jason FireBlaze.Call me J. Aiden:Ok J.But why are you joining them after the battle? J:I said the losing team. Aiden:Yeah thats what i meant. Akuji:Youre going down fool! Loretta:Stop it!Both! Akuji:Hmpf.My team is way stronger! The match started.But why did he act so weird?This isnt like Akuji at all... Akuji:Here that ball Serra! Serra:Got it!Heyaaaaaaaaa! Akuji:Your going down!TWIN CRASH! Hugo:Lion Fang G2! Akuji:GO! Hugo:GAH! Akuji:Fool... Aiden:Go for it! Eliza:Goddo Breaku...V Tw-GAH! Izayoi:Dont mess with me! Akuji:TWIN CRASH! Hugo:GAAAAAAH! Kotoni:I will stand on goal! Akuji:TWIN CRASH!!!! Kotoni:Eye Za HandoLet my cold wind flow in your heart 16:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC)GAH! Akuji:TWIN CRASH!!!!!! Kotoni:Eye Za-GAH! Jason:Let me stand goal~Hmm? Akuji:TWIN CRASH! Jason:KAEN HOUSAAAAAA! Akuji:What the hell!? Aiden:Here!Its time!Freize,Hugo! Freize:Yeah! Aiden:Gran... Hugo+Freize:FENRIRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Kobayashi:EYE ZA HANDO!!! Kotoni:What the hell? Kobayashi:Hmpf. Akuji:TWIN CRASH!!!!!! Jason:Power Spikuuuuuu! It was 4-0 in a friendly.With 30 minutes to go i know we still could do it. Aiden:If i cant break it,then angels can!Eliza!Loretta! All:CHAOS BREAK V2!!!!!!! Kobayashi:Eye za hando!!!GAH! Aiden:Good work guys!Hugo,on the bench~I want Rosetta in. Rosetta:But im still kinda new! Aiden:Do the combo! Loretta+Rosetta:OK! Loretta+Rosetta:STORM HURRICANE! Akuji:Gah! Rosetta:Lightning... Loretta:TORNADO!!!!!!! Kobayashi:Eye Za Handooooooo! Loretta:A goal! Izayoi:Theyre finishing us... Akuji:Dont worry. Aiden:PANTORUUUU BLIZZARDESSSSSSS! Kobayashi:GAH! Aiden:Bakunetsu Beast!C'mon! Loretta:BAKUNETSUUUUUUUUUU Aiden:BEASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kobayashi:IMPOSSIBLE!GAAAAAAAAH! Akuji:I WILL MAKE THE FINISHING POINT!POWER BREAK SHOT!!!!!!!! Jason:KESHIN!ULTIMATE FIRE LORD!ULTIMATE FIRE STRIKE! It was a heavy clash.But i saw there movements.I ran to the midpoint,and the ball fell just before me. Aiden:OK all!Lets go for it! Jason:Wait let Kotoni on goal. Kotoni:OK. Jason:Let me score! Aiden:OK then. Jason:ULTIMATE FIRE LORD!ULTIMATO FIYAH STRIKAAAAAAAAAH! Kobayashi:INFINITE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!G5!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jason:All!I need some help! Aiden:Panther Blizzard! It was now a fire knight riding on a Ice Panther,but i knew more people were going to help. Loretta+Rosetta:Lets make it:ZA LIGHTNING WARRIOR! Eliza:A warrior is strong with wings!GODDO BREAKUUH! Freize:And maybe a void too~GRAN VOID! Aishah:Let me help too! Hugo:And me! Kotoni:Me too!A cyclops warrior is stronger!EYE ZA HANDOOOOOOOOOO! At last,the warrior became a cyclops warrior,with a purple armour,A Lightning Sword,Yellow wings and he was riding on a Panther.We made the ultimate keshin Fusion- Great Cyclops Warrior! Akuji:What the!? Kobayashi:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Narrator:The end of the match!It is 5-4 on the last seconds! Aiden:We did it!We did it! Akuji:We...lost... Aiden:Good match Akuji!Lets play eachother another time!But first~Lets practice,together! Izayoi:Together? Serra:But... Kobayashi:We were... Aishah:We forgive you. Aiden:SAKKA YARO ZE16:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC)~ End I hope you liked it~This was the story about the Storm Legends and the Blue Flames!Seeya next time!